Una triste despedida
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: "Solo se escuchan las voces de los desdichados, llorando por la partida de su ser amado. Recordad sus sonrisas por que no volverán" Fanfic dedicado al grupo de facebook Soredemo Sekai Wa utsukushii :3 Love forever. :) Espero les guste.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes de Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dai Shiina. La historia es de mi autoría. Prohibido la copia total o parcial de este capítulo._

 **Capitulo único**

 _KASSEL D. EFRIKIA_

Una lúgubre melodía llenaba con sus tristes notas el castillo y las calles de la ciudad real. Las voces que resonaban en el viento llenaban el ambiente de una pesada presión de desolación. La ciudad estaba en silencio total, solo una canción llenaba el vacío silencio.

 _Cielo que te cubres de gris_

 _Llorando la pérdida de un hija_

 _Acompáñala en su despedida_

 _Guíala, cuídala, arrópala_

 _Con tu cálido aliento_

En la puerta del castillo se encontraban los habitantes de aquella ciudad, que en su antaño estaba llena de vida, pero ahora solo lloraban para despedirla. Si, despedirla. Pues no volverían a verla, ni a escuchar su voz. Su risa en el vacío se perdió. Solo un cortejo fúnebre es lo que eran. Su amada Reina, muerta en la guerra. Esa mujer que trajo la lluvia a su vida y les enseño la belleza de la misma.

Solo estaban esperando al Rey, que se negaba a salir de su habitación. Llorando la pérdida de su amada. ¿Es que perdería todo lo que apreciaba?

 _ **Oh pobre hombre, cubierto de heridas por esta maldita vida**_.

Dos toques anunciaron la llegada de su fiel sirviente. No se molestó en contestar. Deseaba estar solo e imaginar que esta no era la realidad, una pesadilla más. El alcohol no lo hacía olvidar el dolor de su corazón. Una sonrisa triste en sus labios se formó. El ya no poseía un corazón. Su amada Nike se lo llevo. Con ella se llevó el sol de su vida, la felicidad y el futuro.

La puerta de madera se abrió lentamente dejando ver la silueta de Niel. El mayordomo del Rey se quedó observando a su señor. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las ojeras sobresalían de su pálida piel. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. La congoja de la pérdida de su Reina y de la desdicha de su señor era demasiado grande para poder dar palabras de consuelo. Solo dos palabras salieron de sus labios.

—Es hora.

Los ojos de Niel lo enfocaron en la oscuridad de la habitación las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz. Él se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación, la misma habitación que compartía con la mujer de su vida, y ahora esta le parecía tan vacía. Una copa de vino acompañaba su mano mientras que su vista estaba perdida mirando la nada. De súbito los ojos de Livius enfocaron al intruso y al reconocerlo sus ojos se cristalizaron. Quiso hablar pero su barbilla temblaba y el nudo en su garganta le impedía formular palabra alguna. Una lagrima traicionera recorrió su fría mejilla.

—Ella… Ella no lo merecía — Su voz se quebró por el esfuerzo, la tristeza se colaba en cada palabra pronunciaba. De súbito se puso de pie, el alcohol hacia sus movimientos torpes pero aun así se dirigió hacia el mayordomo y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta. —¡Ella no merecía morir! ¡¿Por qué la vida me arrebata siempre lo que más amo?! No… ella no puede estar muerta, no puede… ¿Qué hare sin ella, Niel?

Soltó al mayordomo y se dirigió a donde estaba la copa de vino colocada en la mesa. Un sonido de vidrios quebrados y copas rotas es lo que se escuchó cuando Livius tiro la mesa.

—No quiero verla partir de mi lado, Niel…— Un sollozo ahogado se escuchó. El hombre que estaba vestido de negro se recargo en una de las paredes de la habitación y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus manos jalaron de sus cabellos y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. —Vete…— susurro al hombre que solo había estado para observando en silencio. —¡Vete!

El mayordomo salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Dejando a Livius en la oscuridad de su habitación. El nombre de la mujer era pronunciado por su amado una y otra vez. " _Nike, Nike, Nike, Nike…"_ Como si con eso pudiera mantenerla a su lado e invocarla de la tierra de los muertos.

 _ **Mira la oscuridad que has dejado atrás en los corazones de tus seres queridos.**_

Dos hombres guardaban la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba su majestad. Esperando la salida de este para finalizar el cortejo fúnebre y dar la última despedida a su Reina.

—Señor Bard, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Su majestad se niega a salir. — El hombre que había salido de la habitación recientemente informaba al primer ministro del reino.

—Solo podemos esperar, sé que es difícil para él, es difícil para todos.

 _La tristeza que hoy surgió se eleva hacia el cielo_

 _Que despierta llamando el viento y hace temblar mi corazón_

 _Quiero protegerte, quiero sentir el destino_

 _Quiero llenar el vació en tu corazón por tus lágrimas derramadas con felicidad_

Las palabras de una canción que tan bien conocían y que pensaron no volverían a escuchar lleno el ambiente cargado de soledad. La puerta que resguardaba al rey se abrió precipitadamente haciendo emerger la figura del mismo. No pudieron hablar mientras observaban como Livius corría desesperado hacia la cima de una de las torres.

Su respiración era entrecortada cuando llego a la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea. Respiro y la abrió. Una fina capa de lluvia lo cubrió empapándolo de agua. Camino hacia la orilla buscando la fuente de esa canción. Observo a lo lejos la silueta de tres mujeres sobre la torre de la iglesia principal de la ciudad. El sonido provenía de su dirección. Entrecerró los ojos al distinguir a las tres hermanas mayores de Nike, rindiendo un tributo a su hermana.

Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia mientras Livius agachaba la cabeza ocultando sus ojos. _¿Por qué ella y yo no?_ Negó con la cabeza, no… así estaba bien, no hubiera querido que Nike pasara por todo ese sufrimiento. Era un dolor tan grande que no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su enemigo.

Un roce cálido acaricio su mejilla, como la tierna mano de su amada. Se estremeció y se negó a abrir los ojos, esperando que la ensoñación no terminara jamás.

El viento susurraba en sus oídos y un _te amo_ susurro en su corazón.

—Yo también te amo…

 **FIN**

 **¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Muy triste? ¿Muy corto? Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, y tenía miedo de que no saliera como hubiera querido, pero quede muy satisfecha con el resultado. La verdad es que estuve llorando todo el tiempo que lo estuve escribiendo. Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**


End file.
